


rock climbing

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [54]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, this was the first thing i thought of, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha's rock climbing skills are practically nonexistent. But does he care? He was cute damn it. Rocky should know that well.





	rock climbing

“Is this what you call rock climbing? You’re so bad at it.”

Sanha heard a teasing voice just behind him, their breath tickling the back of his neck as the person stood behind him from where he sat on the couch in the living room. He rolled his eyes and gave out a huff, not turning his head to acknowledge the other. He continued to scroll through the various comments on his new instagram post of of him rock climbing. The couch dipped as the added body sat beside Sanha.

“Aw, are you sulking Ddana?” Again, Sanha huffed, but the other just continued to tease. “Is my baby pouting?” Sanha schooled his features when he was, in fact, pouting. “Hey, I saw that!”

Having had enough, Sanha pulled away from the person and leant his entire body against the side of the couch and scowled. “Rocky! Stop it.”

Sanha's rock climbing skills are practically nonexistent. But does he care? He was cute damn it. Rocky should know that well.

Rocky laughed, ignoring Sanha’s hands trying to bat away his own. “Hey, you know I’m just playing around.”

Sanha pouted. “Why are you so mean to your boyfriend?”

“Because,” Rocky leaned over and placed a peck against Sanha’s lips, then leaned back and grinned. “I can.”

Despite the fact that he was being fooled around with, Sanha just rolled his eyes and dismissed the matter, laying down more comfortably on the couch as he stared at his boyfriend who now had his phone out and was texting someone.

They were the only ones home, the other members having went out to see the new movie released in theaters, and, like every other time Sanha was invited he turned it down in favour of being lazy. Rocky had already watched the movie a few days earlier with Chani and so he stayed home as well.

Now that he was looking at him, Sanha noticed the wet hair and damp skin of the older. Rocky must have just came out of the shower, and had donned on a sleeveless muscle top and some shorts. He licked his lips, Sanha was always weak when it came to Rocky, even more so when temptation was right in front of him. The top did nothing to hide the older’s chest, which was still damp from the shower – Rocky did never learn to dry off properly – and a drop of water rolled down the side and Sanha’s eyes followed the movement albeit hungrily before he was snapped out of it when he heard an amused chuckle.

Sanha slowly raised his eyes to meet Rocky’s, who’s gaze weren’t the same kind of teasing before, this time it was much  _ much _ darker and less innocent. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Sanha, he had to admit, had become somewhat of a hoe when he officially turned into an adult. Add that tadbit of information with a very sexy boyfriend plus a healthy sexdrive, you’ve got one massive naughty Sanha. 

“I was thinking…” Sanha trailed off, pushing himself off his position and scooted closer to Rocky.

Rocky welcomed Sanha in his lap, hands gripping either side of the younger’s hips. “Yeah, and what’s that?”

Sanha bit his lip, making eye contact with the rapper, desire reflecting back against his own. “I’m much better doing a different kind of rock climbing.”

The younger didn’t even finish his sentence when his face was pulled down and he was kissed within an inch of his life. 

\--

Sanh whimpered as his neck was attacked with sucks and bites, his hand trying to grip on Rocky’s shoulders as his legs wrapped around the other’s waist. At some point, Rocky had stood up from the couch, having learned their lesson that nobody should be allowed to ‘ _ get it on _ ’ the sofa especially if members were coming home. But instead of reaching safely into their room, Rocky had slammed him against the wall beside their room when he teased the other with a hand in the older’s shorts, his hand doing that thing Rocky loved.

“B-bed!” Sanha managed to gasp out, as he tried to make sense of his muddled mind full of pleasure. Rocky only groaned into his neck in response, before sucking in one last hickey and hefted him up more into his body. Both groaned as the evidence of their desire rubbed against each other, and the rapper practically raced inside the room and drop Sanha in one of the beds.

Sanha bounced as he regained his breath, thanking their lucky stars that Rocky placed him in his bed and not MJ’s. That would have been horrifying. By the time Sanha had comfortably oriented himself to, Rocky had managed to lock the door and grab their lube from one of their drawers, and was not leaning over Sanha’s body.

“Hmm, gorgeous.” Rocky’s whisper sent Sanha into a blushing mess before he was pulled into another kiss, this time sweeter than hot.

At some point, they managed to take their clothes off, Sanha prepped in record time and Rocky bottoming out the next.

They both groaned at the connection, the feel of euphoria of being together could never get enough.

It felt like hours, but Sanha craved for more as they both reached their peak and gasped for breath as they both dropped down on the bed, exhausted but sated.

Rocky stood up a couple of minutes later, dropping a kiss on Sanha’s sweaty forehead, and cleaning both of them up, coming back to cuddle with Sanha.

Rocky pulled Sanha close, the younger closing his eyes yawning.

“I take it back.” Rocky rumbled, causing Sanha to blink one eye open. 

“What?”

“You’re not bad at rock climbing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is really short but i just wanted to write this quickly to get it over with! I didn't go into explicit smut, it's late and i need sleep 
> 
> but here's the inspiration of where this came from, it was all [innocent ddana rock climbing](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4ARaLEAiZC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linkhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4ARaLEAiZC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


End file.
